The Eagle and Lightning
by Kjrs
Summary: The Gods have decided to grant a boon to their favorite mortals, one who will flash and destroy their enemies, but for a price…
1. Prologue

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Prologue**

**The Two Rival Factions**

* * *

><p>And so it begins….<p>

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

Templar – an organization brought together under the Christian faith

Assassins – a faction of shadow warriors who fight for freedom and peace

These are two opposing groups vying for possession of priceless artifacts and through them the ultimate control of the fate of humankind. Despite the many similarities between the two conflicts inevitable grow in any and all confrontations with each. For many eons their hidden war will rage, all important and yet unknown to the general populace.

Until now that is.

For you see one of the factions are beloved by the goddess Minerva the Wise. In all her wisdom and benevolence she has seen fit to gift her shadow warriors a boon. She has decided to give them a gift of another strong arm and comrade to aid them in the upcoming conflicts. One who may well decide the outcome of the hidden war itself…

But for every gift a price must be paid. Thought the shadow warriors may gain a valuable ally another must be sacrificed in return.

And so begins the odyssey of the eagle and lightning, one fraught with danger, intrigue and power the likes of which the world has never seen.

~…*…~


	2. Chapter 1

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Cosmos' sister and a Proposal**

* * *

><p>In which we learn that Cosmos has a sister and what she wants from Lightning.<p>

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

You know, after I disappeared I was hoping that I might finally be able to break free from the closed world, from the eternal cycle of battle. I was looking forward to being able to rest finally, a rest from all the endless fighting.

The last thing I expected to happen was to be summoned by _another_ goddess.

"_Lightning.__" _A disembodied voice echoed in the air, a voice I was not familiar with. I couldn't help but draw my gunblade reflexively in alarm.

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?" I held my weapon to my side in my ready stance, my eyes scanning my surroundings, trying to find the source of the sound.

A flash of silver light filled the air in front of me, and someone floated in front of me, a woman that seemed aged, though she also held an aura of authority that vaguely reminded me of Cosmos, but only slightly. The clothes she wore also seemed to have been made with the same flowing garment that Cosmos always wore, though she had a headdress that covered her dark hair and her face wore a serious expression that made me wonder if she had any connection to Cosmos at all.

"_I have been given many names; however you may call me Minerva. I believe you know my sister, Cosmos?"_  
>"You're Cosmos' sister?"<p>

That's a shocker. Cosmos has a sister? I suppose that explains the clothes and the aura, but that doesn't explain why she's here and talking to me.

"_In a sense, but explaining the relation will take up far too much time. Time you do not have."_  
>"What are you talking about? Chaos isn't going to try and destroy me is he?"<br>"_No, not this time, Chaos is not the enemy you need worry about here."_  
>"You're not bringing me back there?"<br>"_No, not in the closed world, I have a proposition for you, one that will take you far away from the eternal conflict but only if you choose to agree."_  
>"I'm listening…"<br>"_In exchange for bringing you back to a world of the living, I wish for you to assist a group of humans who are in dire need to a strong sword arm. You will follow one who is named Ezio Auditore and support him in all that he does. Keep your weapon, however in this world you cannot cast any of your spells. You will only have one life, and no one can bring you back to life."_  
>"Wait, what? Who's Ezio? And what do you mean <em>a<em> world? You're going to send me to a different one?"  
>"<em>My powers can not let me resurrect you in the world you came from; Cosmos' jurisdiction is outside of my own. As for who Ezio is, you will meet him in due time, but only if you agree."<em>

"…"

This is really something, isn't it? Gods have a habit of sounding pretentious, even this one. It is tempting however. Her conditions are a little harsh, but…if it gets me out of this 'eternal conflict' I'm ready to agree to almost anything.

"Fine, I'll do it."

A smile grew on her face, a knowing and yet relieved smile, one that left me wondering whether she knew I would agree or not. It was the last thing I would see before the bright white light engulfed my sight and I lost consciousness.

~…*…~


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rescue from the Gallows**

* * *

><p>Lightning meets Ezio, shares a few choices words with him as well as saving the Auditore men from the gallows.<p>

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

**Lightning POV**

The next I knew the bright white light that had almost blinded me had me trapped in a pillar, screening my sight of the surrounding environment in white. I could see that I was surrounded by many people wearing clothes that looked like they were heavy and unwieldy in battle as well as being unnecessarily ostentatious, like they were trying to prove something with it. I could only try to ignore them all and the surprised look on their faces, trying to find in the crowd the one that I'm supposed to help. None of them seemed to stand out, except for perhaps the one slightly handsome boy wearing a white hooded cloak and leather pants and boots, who had the scar across his lip, which only makes it that much harder to know exactly what I'm supposed to do.

"_Mio__ dio_! What's going on?"

I stared at the one who asked, it seems that the boy with the scarred lip is also quite opinionated, and it surprises me that out of all the voices crying out and speaking his comes through the screen loudest, which probably means that _he_ will be the one I have to help. Well, that certainly makes things easier.

"Are _you_ Ezio Auditore?"

He could only nod, surprise making his eyes widen considerably, probably wasn't expecting me to know his name.

"I'm here to help."  
>"Well if that's the case, then please help my father and brothers!"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"They're on the gallows, about to be hung, wrongfully accused!"<p>

I followed his finger on the wooden platform with three people tied on rope, and without even thinking about it I pulled out my gunblade and pointed it just above their heads, aiming for the rope, and hoping for the best.

"What are you doing? I asked for help, not for you to kill them!"  
>"Be quiet and let me concentrate unless you want them to die because of you!"<p>

Thankfully that shut him up long enough for me to get two shots in, but for some reason my gunblade jammed when I tried to shoot down the young boy in yellow. I saw an insignia on the barrel of my gun, an owl that almost seemed like it was staring at me. I had no time to contemplate it as the big man with his face covered with black fabric of some kind came rushing at me with an axe that looked like it was bigger than me swinging it at my direction, possibly trying to behead me. I could only jump high in the air to dodge and shot at his face in retaliation, making a bullet hole in between his eyes and taking him down with a loud **THUMP**. The screams and voices only got louder as they watched, and I could only ignore them as I ran up to the gallows and took both of the men in my hands after cutting the rope holding them together with my blade and fleeing the scene. Ezio followed behind us soon after.

"You have good aim."  
>"I'd better, otherwise I'd be dead."<p>

"That's rather…" Ezio looked downright flabbergasted at my flippant tone when I speak of death.

"You don't hold back, do you?"

I looked over to the other boy, one who did not have a scar, although there was some kind of blemish over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, he had small dark eyes and hair a darker shade of brown than Ezio's, but the expression on his face was eerily similar to his.

"If I held back, you'd be dead."  
>"Touché."<p>

~…*…~

**Auditore POV**

"Who are you? You know my name; I think it's fair for me to learn yours." Ezio decided that it was as good a time as any to learn the name of his family's rescuer, and although he was curious as to how she learned his he knew better than to talk about something like that when they're still fleeing from the guards on the rooftops.

"You can call me Lightning."  
>"Lightning isn't a name, it's a word."<br>"It's either Lightning or you don't talk to me at all."  
>"Lightning it is then."<p>

Lightning is a rather interesting character, to say nothing of her curious weapon and her choice of alias. Eyes the color of a calm ocean, hair as pink as the dawn sky, and skin that looked as soft as silk, and although she looked as fragile as a flower he had just witnessed minutes earlier exactly how skilled she is in battle, and by the grip that she had on both his father and older brother is deceptively strong and despite her almost dainty appearance was obviously a veteran of the battlefield. She wore a white shirt crisscrossed with many buckles and belts, a green pauldron with two yellow stripes on her left shoulder which leads to a long black sleeve on her left arm with a blue fingerless glove covering her left hand, her brown skirt was indecently short and she wore brown knee-high leather boots with silver buckles and had a black bag hanging off her back that he'd seen her draw her weapon from.

Speaking of which, that curious weapon of hers was never put back in the black bag, if anything it seemed like she was preparing for battle even when trying to flee from it. She held Federico by an elbow and father by her left hand. She held the weapon on her right, in its curved blade form with a firm grip and flicked it carelessly to swipe away the arrows that were shot their way protecting not only her but the Auditore men as well.

"What kind of weapon is that?"  
>"The type that takes years of practice and training to use, and in case you get any ideas, no you <span>can<span>'t use it."  
>"Who said I was going to ask?"<br>"Your face did."

Ezio could only glare at his brother as he not-so-quietly snickered at him, not wanting to anger the rescuer of his family and possibly ending up on the wrong side of her weapon that she uses so proficiently.

Giovanni however was concerned and afraid of this so-called Lightning. Although she seems to be a good ally to have there was a small chance that she maybe a Templar, although he seriously doubted it, it couldn't hurt to be cautious, especially now that he's learned the duplicity of Uberti. He unconsciously tensed when the thought crossed his mind, and Lightning noticed it straight away.

"Relax old man, if I was your enemy I would have let you die at the gallows."  
>"What –"<br>"You're as tense as a rookie sent out on their first mission plus the look on your face says you're trying to figure out whether I'm your enemy or not, it doesn't take a scientist to put two and two together."  
>"Scientist?"<br>"Never mind. Look, Ezio, can you take them to wherever your house is? There are some thugs following us that I need to take care of."

With those words Lightning let go of both Giovanni and Federico and turned around to face the guards who managed to climb up to the rooftops and followed right behind them. With a flick of her wrist her weapon turned from a blade into a barrel and shot at the first two, bringing them down with a loud bangs and with another flick of her wrist guarded from the blade of one of the other guards who managed to take advantage of the distraction and was immediately cut open for his initiative.

Lightning stopped her blade as she noticed that Ezio came to her side with his sword drawn.

"What are you doing?"  
>"I'm helping you. It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave a lady to fight on her own."<br>"First of all don't call me a lady, I'm anything but, and second of all what's more important to you, being gentlemanly or keeping your family alive?"  
>"My <em>famiglia<em> of course!"  
>"Then take them home, unless you want them to end right back at the gallows?"<br>"But!"

"Just **GO**!"

And with that she pushed Ezio back to his brother and father with enough force to stagger him into Federico's arms as she prepared to take on the rest of the guards with nothing but her wits and her curious weapon. From what the Auditore men could tell it seems like she could more than take care of herself as she cut and shot down more of the guards that had been foolish enough to take her on leaving their corpses to fester and rot in her wake, and so with a heavy heart Ezio left with his brother and father to make for the safe house that Annetta had brought the rest of his family.

~…*…~


	4. Chapter 3

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Desmond and company**

~…*…~

Author's note: Hey guys! It's me, Krjs! I just wanted to put a quick note on this chapter then I'll leave you to read.

'Hi.' – Modern Assassins talking  
>"Hi." – Renaissance Characters talking<br>"Hi _bambina_." – Renaissance Italian/English talking  
>'<em>Hi.<em>' – Lightning thinking  
>(<em>Hi.<em>) – Desmond/Ezio thinking

On with the show!

~…*…~

* * *

><p>Desmond and his friends have a few words about the new figure as well as learn that the Eagle Vision can apparently see Goddess given powers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning POV<strong>

It's been too long since I've fought anything but manikins, and feeling the flesh give way to her blade and the screams of a real person was a novel experience, one that felt familiar and yet foreign at the same time. For some reason faces keep flashing in my eyes, faces with blonde hair and a wide cocky grin, a girl with red hair with a forced smile and sad eyes, of a summoned creature aiding me in battle and comrades long lost. Trying to shake off the memories that I know were once mine and focusing on the battle and the here and now I let myself fall into the old dance as my mind fell into an accustomed trance that allowed my instincts and muscle memory to take over, filtering the screams and the grunts of pain and any errant thoughts not pertinent to the battle I'm embroiled in.

In less time than I had expected the stream of enemies thinned, and I heard a cry.

"Fall back! Retreat so that we may fight another day!"

'_Hmph.__ It__ seems__ that __these __idiots __have __finally __learned__ their __lesson._'

Unexpectedly one of the men that I had seriously injured spat at my feet, and I couldn't help the reflexive wrist flick to hold the barrel parallel to his face as he viciously spat out.

"We'll get you for this _puttana_."  
>"I'd like to see you try."<br>"Lightning!"

Ignoring the fleeing figures in front of me, I turned my head to the now-becoming-familiar voice to see the hooded boy with the scarred lip running towards me with a woman wearing a grey dress who followed behind him.

"Ezio. Is your family safe?"  
>"Yes, thanks to you."<br>"Don't mention it."  
>"Have you managed to take care of the guards?"<p>

I waved my hands to the side as I said to him challengingly, "See for yourself."

A gasp was my only answer as the woman in the drab dress took in the corpses and the injured men piled and thrown all over the floor behind and around me, the blood flowing freely and the sounds of pained groans and cries from the injured.

Ezio looked surprised and vaguely impressed as he said, "Well done. My father would like to thank you for your assistance, if you would follow us?"

I nodded and walked beside them as Ezio directed the mousy girl to lead us to their safe house. I noticed that she stared at me, or more specifically my gunblade with an apprehensive look on her face before she took the lead, I only gave her a look in return which made her pale before she turned her head quickly trying to pretend that she wasn't scared of me.

~…*…~

**Desmond POV**

'Who the bloody hell is that?'

Shaun's voice echoed and he couldn't help but agree with the question. This girl, Lightning as she calls herself, seemed rather sure of herself, _especially_ in a fight, but her clothes were really odd and her entrance was something else entirely.

(_What__ does __she __mean __that __she__'__s __here __to__ help __anyway?_)

'She reminds me a lot of you Shaun.'  
>'Ha ha, very funny Rebecca.'<br>'You have to admit that she's right Shaun, she's red headed like you and even has your attitude.'  
>'First of all Lucy she is <em>not<em> a redhead, she has _pink__ hair_ which looks natural if her eyebrows are any indication and second of all I could never be so flippant about beating up so many people in the span of 5 minutes, mainly because it would be impossible for me to do so.'

Desmond was only listening with half an ear to the conversation going on outside the Animus as he tried to not-stare at Lightning using his Eagle Vision. Much to his surprise Lightning emitted a rose colored aura, one that he had never encountered before, and glimmering orbs of light floated and flew around her.

'What the!'  
>'That's impossible!'<br>'What are those things flying next to her?'

"Is there something on my face?"  
>"<em>Che <em>_cosa_?"

"I can tell that you've been staring at me," she gave him a pointed stare to underline her irritation at him. "What I want to know is why."

"I wanted to know whether you're friend or foe."  
>"Well?"<p>

"There's nothing on your face," Desmond could _feel_ the leer that Ezio had on his face at that, "however I am not so sure whether you are an ally or not."

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips before she answered in a long suffering tone, "I told you I'm here to help."

"Words prove nothing. You can say thus and still manage to stab me in the back I'm sure." A few loose thoughts about Uberto accompanied his words.

At the note of paranoia she caught in his voice Lightning rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Whatever. Think what you want." And with that she walked past him, deliberately placing herself as far away from him as she possibly could in the small walkways of Florence. Ezio couldn't help feeling insulted somehow and even though Desmond didn't hear any insults or swear words felt just as insulted despite it.

~…*…~

**Third Person POV**

"Ah! Lightning, it seems you've made it out alright."

Lightning couldn't help but tense as the older man brought her into a hug and only just managed not to bring out her gunblade to point it at his face, although Federico and Ezio did notice that she had her hand on the handle of her weapon, though thankfully she kept it inside the sheath. Claudia and Maria exchanged looks when they noted her reflexive twitch and Lightning saw that they were a bit afraid of her as well, though the mother seemed more nervous than scared. She also noted that some of the women in the building stared at her, some with hunger, some with curiosity, while the rest of them glared at her, like they were jealous, of what she didn't know, nor did she care to find out.

"Don't worry about me old man I'm not going to die that easily. Who're they?" She gave a pointed stare behind his back at Claudia and Maria.

"Oh of course how could I forget? Lightning, this is my _bellisima_ wife Maria Auditore da Firenze and my daughter Claudia Auditore da Firenze. This one here is my eldest son Federico Auditore da Firenze and my second son Ezio Auditore da Firenze."  
>"You people have really long names. What do I call you? I refuse say that tongue twister you people call names."<br>"Just Maria and Claudia will be fine."

"And you can call us Federico and Ezio if you so wish, _bella_." A saucy wink accompanied the flirty words from Ezio.  
>Lightning only rolled her eyes in return, not at all affected by the failed attempt at flirting. "Whatever."<br>"As thanks for your saving us I would like to present you with –"

Lightning held up a hand to stop him, interrupting him in his obvious thanks with an annoyed look on her face. "Now's not the best time old man. I'm a wanted woman around here, and you're not exactly the people's champion right now. What we need to worry about is finding a place to hide out to wait for all of this to blow over, _then_ you can give me whatever it is you wanted to."

"Oh, yes, of course you're quite right. Paola, where would be a good place for us to hire a carriage?"  
>"I know a man…"<p>

With _that_ issue addressed Lightning went to a dark corner of the brothel and leaned on the wall sitting down on the chair conveniently placed as she pulled out her gunblade twisting it with a deceptively easy flick of her wrist to change it into a blade when she finished checking her gun's barrels to polish it with a handkerchief she had in her red pouch on her left leg, making Ezio and Federico share a glance that said _'__We__ better __keep __an__ eye __on__ this __one__…'_

~…*…~


	5. Chapter 4

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 3**

**Death of Uberto Alberti**

* * *

><p>Lightning saves Ezio from making an amateur mistake as well as learns of the hospitality of the Auditore.<p>

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

**Lightning POV**

These people who've Minerva has sent me to help are rather…affectionate people to say the least. Even the men apparently, which is a bit of a surprise really but I guess since I've been sent to a different world entirely I'll have to adjust to a new culture entirely, not just a new place. Everyone also wears clothes that are a little _too_ reminiscent of Kefka for my liking, but at least here I won't have to worry about facing him in battle again. The weaponry here reminds me of Firion, just without the staves and the magic obviously. It seems that no one here can truly cast spells, not in the way that I'm accustomed to doing so in any rate. I've heard of a few places here selling things such as love potions and the like, but nothing about how to learn how to cast elemental spells or anything of the ilk. For which I can only be thankful for, it would be too much of a pain to have to deal with magic when I can't cast any spells of my own.

It also seems like this sanctuary that they have led me to be a whorehouse. In the past 5 minutes I've just learned that the human body can bend into all sorts of ridiculous poses when in the middle of copulation, some of which I had no idea were even humanly possible, as well as learning that people here have some odd ways of copulating, ways that include things like whips, cuffs and even silk in some imaginative and quite possibly painful ways.

"Lightning!"  
>"Hm?"<br>"We're going now. Do you wish to travel with us?"  
>"Yes."<p>

It seems I'll have to more time to contemplate this new world and its inhabitants later. Speaking of inhabitants…

"Where is Ezio? Is he not going?"  
>"Oh, he said he'd catch up with us later. He wanted to make sure that Uberto would pay."<br>"Tch."

Ezio, that stupid boy, thinks that he's apparently honor bound to pay Uberto back for murdering Petruccio, the boy in yellow whose name I only learned when I saw Maria cry for her baby boy. If he does this, my efforts to keep him and his family safe will be for nothing, forcing me to follow after him to save his miserable hide. Its men like him that makes me want to rip out my hair in frustration. Like I haven't had my fill of people with hero complexes as it is!

If it wasn't for the fact that Minerva brought me back to life to help him I would leave the idiot to rot.

**Auditore POV**

They watched Lightning scoff at the answer before she turned and stalked out of the bordello with a flare of her side cape and an irritated look on her face. Claudia turned to her father, concern for her brother etched on her face.

"_Padre_, should we let her leave? What if she hurts Ezio?"  
>"Worry not Claudia, I'm sure she will do nothing of the sort."<br>"How can you be sure?"  
>"What would be the point of hurting Ezio when she just saved his family from the gallows?"<br>"Oh."

Though still concerned for her older brother's health she was slightly reassured by her father's words as she turned to her mother and other older brother to help them with putting away food and other perishables into the carriage in preparation of the move.

Maria however was not so easily placated, not after what had almost happened to her husband and son(s) less than a day ago.

"Giovanni, are you sure that she will not hurt him? She looked like she certainly wanted to."  
>"I'm sure she won't <em>amore<em>, not after all the trouble she had just gone to saving us."  
>"How can you trust her so explicitly?"<br>"I don't, but if what I'd seen her do earlier was any indication she's here to help us, not kill us."  
>"So long as she only helps us I suppose I shall take your word for it."<p>

Maria had a very distrusting tone of voice about this 'Lightning' woman but decided to trust her husband's judgment in this matter, although she'd still be watching her for any suspicious actions.

A woman who can wield such a weapon may well decide to turn on the ones in her care after all.

~…*…~

**Modified Third Person POV**

Running through the tiled rooftops of Firenze was one woman in rosette locks with an aggravated expression on her heart-shaped face as she follows the trail of one Ezio Auditore, listening to the enraged screams of guards below and keeping an eye out for corpses of other not-so-lucky guards who had gotten in his way. Lightning could only shake her head at the sight of the poor guards; she could already tell that the fire of vengeance had taken hold of Ezio and what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in style and flare. However the boy is quite obviously new to this and it shows. It's only a matter of time before his inexperience will land him in the slammer, or worst, killed by one of the lackeys of his enemies. Hopefully his father will amend this mistake soon enough, because even though he tries Lightning can tell that he himself has killed before, by his gait and the way that he had instinctually though subtly reached for a hidden weapon when he believed her to be a threat.

Landing on another of the rooftops she finally catches up to the fool boy, who by the looks of things has just finished killing off the fat man that had arranged to have the males of his family hanged.

She noted that he seemed to be listening to him as the man spoke his last words, although she was too far to hear what they were saying. It seemed a bit odd, but it almost seemed like the man was…_confessing_ to Ezio about something. She put the curious incident in the back of her mind as she noted that Ezio put down the newly made cadaver and closed his eyes in respect before standing before the stunned audience he had caught the attention of.

Before he could open his mouth and get himself into more trouble Lightning made sure to shoot at one of the guards who had come running, his blood and brains splattering all over the closest citizen and guards as well as covering them in blood and grey matter before jumping down to join him.

"Lightning!"  
>"Ezio, leave now, I'll distract the guards while you make your getaway."<br>"Why –"  
>"Save the questions for later, reunite with your family now!"<p>

With those _reassuring_ words she turned to the oncoming guards that have surrounded them while they were both distracted and are now taunting them with words especially made to infuriate one or the other. More likely Ezio, because Lightning isn't that easily angered, even before being summoned to the war of the Gods.

"Eh, look! It's the brat in white with his _puttana_! I wonder whether she's just as demanding in bed as she is now?" Laughter echoes with the other guards.

"_Che_?"  
>"You sure seem confident enough. Taunts however are no shield to my bullets."<p>

Ignoring his taunts, she wastes no time in blowing the man's brains out, silencing him for good before she runs into the fold and taking down the rest of the contingent with ease that belies her strength despite her willowy appearance much to the surprise of her opponents. This surprise translated to a few minutes of stunned inaction, which was more than enough for her to cut down their numbers into less than half and giving Ezio the distraction he needed to leave unnoticed. For a few more minutes the one-sided fight went on, Lightning having drawn out the fight to make sure that Ezio had gotten far away enough to get back to his family. After awhile she finally looks up and sees neither trace of white nor any corpses she jumps into the air and shot down the remaining soldiers, landing on one of the many ledges and makes a run back to the La Rosa Colta with the few remaining guards at her heels.

~…*…~

After finally managing to lose the remaining tail she made her way back to the La Rosa Colta with few scratches to show for her work, surprised to find that the Auditore family had stayed still.

"What are you still doing here? You should have left a long time ago!"  
>"We could not leave you behind, not after all you've done for us."<br>"I made the distraction so that it would be easier for you to leave, not to wait for me!"  
>"Please Lightning, think clearly. If we had left you behind, who would have shown you to where we are going?"<br>"It doesn't matter; I would have found you nonetheless."  
>"Yes it does, we could not possibly repay your kindness by abandoning you to the wolves."<p>

Lightning wrapped her hands over one arm and underneath her right elbow, her eyebrows wrinkles as she thought through Giovanni's words. In a sense he was right, although she would have found them eventually it would have taken an inordinate amount of time than if she leaves with them, and it was…nice to have someone worried for her health and caring to her, even if they only care because they feel that they have a life debt to her ever since she'd rescued them from the gallows. This feeling of warmth and love reminded her of something, a girl 4 years younger than her with the same color hair and brighter blue eyes flashing in her mind who had a worried look on her face as she faced her, someone who gave off the same aura of warmth and caring towards her, someone she felt was her own family, her only remaining family, and it was killing her not to be able to put a name to the familiar face.

With familiar faces flashing in front of her eyes she sighs in reluctance as she answers the man's unspoken question. "Fine…thanks for waiting. Now come on, we should get a move on. I don't want to have to deal with the guards any more than I have to after today."

Giovanni looked relieved at her spoken acquiesce before turning to his family to urge them to go to the carriage prepared outside the city with Lightning followed right after them, accepting the cloak given to her by one of the women and pulling the hood over her rosette locks. After all, even in the closed world her pink hair attracted a lot of attention, and after everything she's done in this city she honestly wouldn't be surprised of the guards were ordered to kill her on sight.

~…*…~


	6. Chapter 5

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Reunion**

* * *

><p>Where Vieri gets a little <em>too<em> well acquainted with the business end of Lightning's gunblade for his comfort.

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

**Lightning POV**

The carriage that the Auditore had hired was a very bumpy ride, and very uncomfortable. It makes me wonder why the people use it in the first place, I personally would rather just walk to wherever it is they are leading me to, if only to save myself the pain in the ass of sitting in a bouncing and bumpy vehicle like this, if anything the sort of experience just highlights how far I am from home, or even the old closed world. The technology is centuries behind the science from home, if what I can glean from my sparse memory are anything to judge by, evidenced most plainly by my choice in weaponry, the gunblade. I haven't even _seen_ any evidence of guns here, although swords are plentiful as well as other bladed armaments, such as daggers and throwing knives. Even the way people speak here are different, more formal and louder than I'm used to, and quite obviously in a different language entirely, though my guess is that Minerva had seen fit to give her the gift of tongues otherwise I'd have never understood any of the words they've spoken at me.

I could only be thankful for the cloak that Giovanni had handed to me. Even back in the other world there were none who had my hair color, and many who had asked whether I dyed my hair. The cloak given to me is long enough to cover my body down to my ankles, and made it much easier to blend in a crowd, since my clothes as well as my coloring is alien in this culture. Even the carriage driver didn't look twice when I had gotten in to have a seat next to Ezio (_which__ I__ did__ mainly __because __I__ don__'__t__ trust__ this__ boy __to__ keep__ himself__ out__ of__ trouble__ even __if__ he__ tried_) the hood was large enough that the front flopped over my face covering everything but my lips and chin. With it I was just another body in the endlessly undulating crowds of the city. I could almost pretend that for a little while I could be…_normal_….

Unfortunately the two brothers were not deterred by the drab shawl. If anything, they seemed to revel in the fact that they were some of the few men in the carriage who knew what I truly looked like underneath the mantle.

"So Lightning, I must ask, do you have a suitor back home?"  
>"Yes, do tell Lightning, a <em>bella<em> such as you cannot possibly be bereft of beaus. Not with such distinct coloring as yours, hair the color of flower petals in bloom, eyes the color of the clear blue sky, why a man would need to be blind and unfeeling to not wish your hand in marriage, or in bed."

Lightning could only scoff at the waggling of eyes and ribbing they gave each other after Ezio's obviously flirty, if a little crude, choice of words.

"No."  
>"No?"<br>"I've never had any suitors, at home or where I had just come from."  
>"Why ever not?"<br>"I remember little to nothing about the world I had originally come from, and what little I do remember did _not_ include romantic trysts. In the closed world I was summoned I was just one of many pawns of the Gods that had been called to fight in the never-ending conflict between the powers of discord and harmony. I was a little too busy trying to _survive_ the eternal cycle of war to go chasing for romance…"

Federico and Ezio's caught off guard by my answer, and even Claudia gave me a curious look. Giovanni however looked half-concerned and half amused while his wife Maria looked downright horrified, although whether it was because of my words and the picture I paint or the fact that I spoke of being caught in a perpetual conflict I wasn't so sure.

I saw all this and yet paid little attention to their moods as my eyes stared out the horizon as flashes of my old…_existence_ I think would be the best way to describe it, because it sure wasn't living. Of fighting by the side of my other fellow warriors of Cosmos, talking to Firion about his rose, Kain vaulting to the sky with Bartz in his arms, and last if not least our final battle trying to stem the endless horde of manikins escaping the Rift.

It was a good thing I had taken to looking off the horizon; otherwise I wouldn't have noticed that there was a large crowd waiting for us further along the road, an _armed_ crowd of hardened warriors who had taken to sharpening their varied and deadly weaponry in plain sight in a less-than-subtle intimidation tactic.

"Giovanni, were you expecting a welcoming committee?"  
>"What? No, why do you ask?"<br>"There are a big group of armed men further down the road, and I get the feeling that they're not just going to let us pass by."

Giovanni stuck his head out of the carriage window to see for himself, and an angry muttering told me that he had seen the armed men and was not happy about it.

"Are they enemies of yours?"  
>"Enemies? Yes. Mine? No. Ezio, it seems Vieri is eager for revenge from the fight he had lost to you."<br>"Let him come! I as well am eager to pay him back for the scar!"

And with that Ezio jumped out of the carriage, looking eager for the fight. I could only sigh in exasperation as I jumped out of the carriage after him with Federico and Giovanni following right behind me. Like being almost killed by a mob of guards in the city wasn't enough for the boy, he now _looks_ for a fight when he's supposed to be making a tactical retreat into a safe house! I'm starting to wonder if even being brought back to life was worth all of this trouble…

"Does your brother _enjoy_ unnecessary pain Federico?"  
>"Sometimes I wonder about him myself."<br>"Wonder about it later you two, right now we have to make sure that he keeps his fool head on top of his shoulders!"  
>"I'm a soldier, not a miracle worker!"<p>

Federico couldn't help his laughter at the reply, and underneath the hood I could only smirk at his response. Ezio however didn't notice us talking as he called out to Vieri in a taunting tone with a clear smirk on his face.

"What do _you_ want Vieri?"  
>"So many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride… Oh, and yes…your life."<p>

It was at this point that I decided to intervene, shucking off her cloak in the process and stood in front of Ezio as I flicked my gunblade to aim the gun's barrel at Vieri's face trying to keep an expressionless look on my face lest I spit at this spoiled brat's ugly mug.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that. If you want his life, you'll have to go through me first."  
>"What's this, hiding behind the skirts of a <em>puttana<em>, Ezio? And here I thought you…"

**BANG!**

Everyone except me jumped at the sound, their widened eyes irrevocably turning to my gunblade's smoking barrel as Vieri's hat flew off in the distance his face hilariously pale and taken aback.

"Just for that remark, next time I'll be aiming for your heart."

As Vieri ordered his men his voice had an unmistakably shaky tone. "Finish them! Do not spare the women!" His men unsheathed their swords and ran towards the Auditore men before mysteriously falling down dead had Vieri calling out in confusion. "What sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery, boy! Skill!"

I could only snort quietly in the background as I groused under my breath angrily, "If _I_ could still use my spells I'd show him _real_ magic."

Federico and Ezio stared at me with confused looks on their faces, probably not sure what exactly I'm talking about. Giovanni though had a curious look on his face and opened his mouth but didn't get to speak as Vieri screamed in fear.

"Show yourself!"  
>"As you wish!"<p>

"Mario, you've always liked making an entrance…" Giovanni looked slightly bemused as he saw someone leaving the shadows with a wide grin on the stranger's face with anticipation for the upcoming battle when the man threw swords at Ezio and Federico and quite obviously leaving Vieri shaken.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

And with _that_ rousing speech the battle begun and the guards ran like lambs to a slaughter as Lightning flew in the battlefield showing no mercy. Ezio was given a sword and was adept at it, though he left himself wide open for any and all attacks, Federico only faring slightly better while Mario and Giovanni danced in the swinging blades and took down guards one after another in a way that showed all too clearly their mastery with the weaponry they wielded. Everyone else had to deal with the mercenaries that had came with Mario, some were able to defeat them but many had not been so blessed and fell to the dirt slowly bleeding to death. The road was a bloody battlefield littered with the corpses of the less-than-fortunate and groans and cries of pain and fear echoed in the air. Many are they who fell from their blades, and few were those who had only escaped with a shallow wound and even less were lucky enough not to be wounded at all.

One of those lucky ones was Vieri himself, when he noticed that his men were not fairing as well as he'd hoped made himself scarce from the scene of the crime. Unfortunately for him (_and__ me__ by__ extension_) Ezio noticed him fleeing and made to follow after him. I could only sigh in exasperation as I took hold of his arm to stop him from doing another completely reckless thing. Ezio tried to pull him arm away to no avail and turned at me with a livid look on his face.

"Let him go. Right now your priority should be to your family, not to rats like him. You'll get your opportunity to kill him later."  
>"The <em>madonna<em> is right _nipote_! There will be plenty of time for the likes of him to get what he deserves! But that is not why you are here, is it?"  
>"You know it isn't Mario."<p>

Both of us turned to the newly-named Mario and Giovanni as they hugged each other warmly as they exchanged greetings and information.

"Brother! It's been too long! You should have come and visited Monteriggioni sooner!"  
>"My apologies Mario, I've been busy."<br>"Naturally, if you're almost-hanging is any indication of your success."  
>"<em>Zio<em> Mario! It's been too long!"  
>"Is that you Federico? You've certainly grown!"<p>

As Federico was wrenched (_there __was __no__ other__ way__ to __put__ it, __his __feet __even __floated__ off __the __ground_) into the most enthusiastic hug I'd ever seen I decided to let go of Ezio's hand and walked back to the carriage much to Ezio's and Giovanni's shock at my abrupt behavior.

"Lightning! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back inside the carriage. It's obvious that I'm interfering with a warm family reunion and that I'm not needed anymore. Call me if you need another gunblade arm."

I didn't look back as I answered Ezio's confused question, and because of that I didn't see the look that Giovanni and Mario exchanged a look between the two of them and Ezio running after me as he called out and I did not bother to answer back as I climbed back into the bumpy carriage in silence. Seeing such a warm reception from their family made the growing ache inside my chest grow exponentially and only reminded me that even though I'm alive again I'm in a world where I know few people and none of them were my family. Maybe I should have asked Minerva if I could have taken a friend with me…

~…*…~


	7. Interlude I

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 5**

**Interlude: Divine Assembly**

* * *

><p>In which we listen in on a conversation between two sisters and what Minerva's true plans for the warriors of Cosmos.<p>

* * *

><p>A Goddess, although powerful, is not, no, <em>cannot<em> be omniscient. Not when she shares her powers with her divine family, and _especially_ so when even the Fates and possibly even Cronos does not see all the threads of time, all of the roads and outcomes that the future may take. So it was with Cosmos, and so it is with her 'sister' Minerva. This new situation that Minerva has unwittingly unfolded with her actions is an alarming gamble with the very fabric of the reality in her jurisdiction in an alarming state of crisis that has her quite agitated, even though she and her sister Cosmos are seated in the most beautiful and calming room of the King Zeus' best mansion atop the Mount Olympus. Much to Minerva's consternation however Cosmos takes the tense ambience with a tranquil countenance that makes her nervous pacing on the marbled floor of the lounge seem totally uncouth in comparison. She couldn't help but take out her frustrations at Cosmos because of this.

"How can you be so calm Cosmos, when it is _your_ vassal that is in danger here? Do you not care for them?"  
>"It is not because of apathy that I can be so calm sister."<br>"Then what?"  
>"It is because I have complete faith in her that I can watch with composure the unfolding events before us."<br>"Faith? In a mortal? Such weak vassals that could be injured and destroyed so easily that you place such fidelity to?"  
>"It is <em>precisely<em> because they are mortal that they are so strong."  
>"What?"<p>

Cosmos put down the tea cup she was sipping from onto the white tabletop as she stared out the window of the castle grounds, the ghosts and memories of an era long past flashing before her very eyes.

"Their lives pass by in the blink of an eye and because of this they experience life and the world in a way that we can only imagine. Their foreshortened lives have given them a unique experience in creation that cannot be surpassed by any other creature in the universe. It drives them to follow their passions to such lengths that in some ways they could make the most randy satyrs feel exhaustion."  
>"In bed or out of it?"<br>"Both. Mortals have some…_creative_ ways of procreating, as I'm sure that Venus herself can tell you."  
>"If she would ever leave the bedchambers of her numerous lovers then mayhap she would."<p>

Cosmos decided to ignore the grumbling way that Minerva spoke of Venus'…conquests, knowing quite well the antagonism between the two sister-Goddesses and kept speaking as though she never spoke.

"Lightning is special, she is one of my more experienced warriors and I have all certainty that not only will she carry out your mission but do so with much aplomb."  
>"Hmph. That's if she does not kill him herself."<br>"Yes, there is that."

Minerva finally stopped her pacing and sat down next to her sister sipping tea in comfortable silence.

"Minerva?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I have been meaning to ask…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why choose Lightning for this?"  
>"Because the only other of your vassals that I have taken a fancy to has been sent to another timeline entirely."<br>"And whom have you chosen?"  
>"I believe you know him as Kain Highwind."<br>"My dragoon knight?"  
>"Yes and the only one that I believe to be well suited to the task at hand."<br>"Why?"  
>"He is the only one with garments that would have allow him to masquerade well enough to accomplish my assignment."<br>"But why send Lightning to Venice then in that case? Prishe would have fitted in much easier with her clothes than Lightning."  
>"Her pointed ears and rough way of speaking would make her stand out in ways that her costume could not account for. Lightning at least follows <em>some<em> of the customs of the time, even if finding warrior women in this point of humanity's history is rare indeed."  
>"Has any <em>other<em> of my warriors have caught your attention, august sister of mine?"  
>"No, few of your other warriors would have been able to conform in my dominion as well as these two will."<p>

Cosmos was silent for a little while before opening her mouth to ask other questions that have been clamouring in her mind since the beginning of this incident.

"Will not your demesne suffer for all this? Multidimensional travel for mortals can be quite dangerous, not to mention the gateway that you leave open for the other villains who may have animosity for Lightning."  
>"I have made sure that there are no open gateways to my demesne Cosmos, and as for any villain that may wish your Lightning harm I believe <em>she<em> has taken care of them for us."  
>"If you believe it to be wise…"<br>"I do."  
>"Then I have no more inquiries to make of you."<p>

On the table that their tea set was on a golden sphere rested and glowed in the silence that reigned once they finished talking before growing dim and settling down.


	8. Chapter 6

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 6**

**Interlude II: **

**Tifa's Final Battle against the Mannikins**

****Author's Note: Hmm... It seems that even in this fandom Tifa is still quite popular. I probably should have seen this coming. Well, since you guys asked for it, here you go!

* * *

><p>In which Tifa dies on the Rift and makes her entrance into the storyline.<p>

* * *

><p>~…*…~<p>

Pain.

It was the only thing she could feel, the burning of her open wounds, the soreness of her muscles and yet the manikin horde had _not_ thinned in the slightest, despite the other shining cadavers at her feet. Even though she keeps fighting she can feel the blood dripping from her wounds and her movements becoming sluggish. She can see herself slowing down and taking more and more hits, some of them critical, all of them quite painful, from the ever-growing horde.

Still she keeps fighting, ignoring all wounds and her slowing movements. In the back of her head faces flash before her eyes, Zidane's flirty leer, Bartz's friendly smile, Firion's fiery passion, and she knows that she fights for _their_ sake, not hers. She _will_ assist with closing the door to the Rift, even if her life is forfeit in return. She will fight, to the death if needed, so that _they_ will win this war.

It wasn't too long until she finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

The last thing she saw before she was felled were Lightning, Vaan and Kain fighting be her side and Lightning throwing her weapon at the scar in the Rift.

'_I'm sorry everyone…That I couldn't do more to help.'_

And so ends Tifa Lockhart's role in the War of the Gods.

Soon afterwards will begin her role in the Hidden War between the Templars and Assassins…

~…*…~


	9. Chapter 7

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 7**

**Monteriggioni**

After finally arriving at the destination Lightning can't help but feel like she was better off staying at the last city, at least there she was sure of the exits and could properly defend herself and the others if need be. In this new place…well, she's seen places back in the closed world that were only slightly less run-down and even _they_ would have been easier to defend than this dilapidated abode. Far too many of the houses in her sight were boarded up haphazardly in ways that makes her cringe on the inside at the sloppy ways that the inhabitants had reconstructed their homes because she could already tell that one good hit from large cannons would bring it all crashing down on their heads. It doesn't help either that there's so many civilians that could easily become casualties in any battle that might be fought here. She made a mental note to herself to speak with the person in charge of this place about ways to fix up the houses in such a way that it wouldn't be such a danger to the people who live in it.

"So…Mario…How has it been in Monteriggioni?"  
>"As you can see, not well brother. Not all of us can be as successful in our endeavors as you have been Giovanni."<br>"I though that Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze?"  
>"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying."<br>"Yes, so it goes for the convoluted politicking of the powerful city–states and the smaller communes in the surrounding countryside."  
>"Cannot <em>il Magnifico<em> change this?"  
>"No, and certainly not for a lack of trying, the various guilds will only take so much 'suggestions' from Lorenzo without becoming recalcitrant and turning on him."<br>"Why…"

Ezio's question trailed off into oblivion as he noted Lightning stopping in front of one of the many stalls that littered the walkways of Monteriggioni staring avidly at the wares on display. The merchant seemed overeager to have a potential customer buying his wares and was little too enthusiastic with his endorsement of his merchandise.

"Granted, my goods may not be the same quality as those you may see in places such as Firenze or Venezia but they are sturdy and will hold you in good stead in your times of dire need. Also they are much less expensive than the armaments sold in Firenze –"  
>"Show me your swords and daggers."<br>"But of course!"

The smile on the merchant's face showed only too well how happy he seemed to have a potential customer, never minding that it was a woman and such an exotic one such as Lightning (_Hey, money is money, no matter who the customers. A man's got to feed his family somehow, right?_). The sounds of metal clanging inside a container heralded his return with better goods than the ones he currently had on display, but only marginally. Her eyes were quite clearly focused on his meager wares as she took in their quality and make.

"Would you allow me to test your wares?"  
>"…How, pray tell, will you be doing that?"<br>"Like this."

With lightning speed* she took one of the daggers and threw it in the air, and with only a moment's pause a pigeon fell from the sky to the ground with a loud **SPLAT** just in front of Claudia, making her scream in fright and surprise, much to her indignation. Federico and Ezio laughed at her high-pitched squeal which made her glare at them as menacingly as she possibly could, (_which was about as menacingly as a kitten glaring at a bulldog_) making their laughter all the more raucous. Mario had a contemplating look on his face while Giovanni tried to play the peacemaker between his children as Maria kept a placating hand on her only daughter trying to keep her from going after her brothers in her anger.

Of all things to do after all that, the _last_ thing they had expected Lightning to do was to walk up to Claudia's side and pick up the pigeon with a discerning eye and start to make observations about its wound out loud. She was alarming Claudia and Ezio with her accuracy and indifference, especially with the way that she plucked the blade off the pigeon in the quickest and bloodless way possible.

"The cut is deep but also roughly perforated in a way that it should _not_ be with my technique. The pigeon's heart and liver have been injured fatally but roughly, and by the looks of things a part of the dagger has broken off in its bones. Your dagger is second-rate and will be next to useless in a true battlefield. Unless you can find a way to upgrade your wares I will not be buying anything from you in the near future."

She threw the dagger with unerring precision on the wall right behind the merchant's head, taking his hat and some of his hair with it and carelessly flung the pigeon cadaver to the side with an indignant huff as she walked away with her side cape flaring impressively and leaving a pale blacksmith and a dead pigeon in her wake.

~…*…~

"She scares me _madre_…"  
>"Shh Claudia…I promise you I won't let her hurt you."<br>"_Padre_, did you know that she could do that?"  
>"I should be the one asking <span>you<span> that Ezio, seeing as she is your guest."  
>"It seems that our new acquaintance has many skills that would put even the most experienced <em>condottieri<em> to shame."  
>"Her <span>fighting style<span> can put most _condottieri_ to shame."  
>"True."<p>

The men of the Auditore family watch as Lightning walks away in clear irritation and purpose, with very little sway in her hips and leaving clear stomping sounds with her knee–high boots, with contemplating looks on their faces while Maria tries to calm down her only daughter from the near scare.

~…*…~

Having just entered Mario's study everyone stood in front of his desk and watched him with a curious look on their faces, waiting for him to speak. Everyone except for Lightning that is, she's just leaning on the far wall staring into nothingness with a carefully blank expression although her alert body language said something quite different to anyone who could read it, like Mario and Giovanni could.

"I believe you all know why I've called you all here."  
>"Must we really bring this up now of all times Mario? My children are all tired and wish to rest…"<br>"No time like the present brother, if I don't tell them about the truth now you'll only find more excuses later on. At least tell me you've made a mention about the Templars to your sons if nothing else?"  
>"Well…"<br>"Templars? Is he talking about the group of old warrior monks that was disbanded? What does _Zio _Mario mean by bringing up old fairy tales _padre_?"  
>"They are no fairy tales <em>nipote<em>, the Templars are alive and well and are still wreaking chaos and destruction as we speak. You should not be so flippant about things that you know nothing about Ezio."  
>"My apologies for my improper conduct <em>zio<em> Mario."  
>"Now, as I was saying…since my brother has said not a word about the truth it falls upon me to instruct about the truth of our world. Your father Giovanni is not just a banker of <em>Firenze<em> but also a strong warrior on his own right, a master fighter in the ranks of the _assassini_…"  
>"You lie!"<p>

Everyone's eyes were riveted to Ezio, who had a most indignant and fearsome glare that he directed to his little-known and not-so-familiar uncle who he had just met recently that he did not trust in any way, shape or form. Only then did Lightning's expression focus and sharpen on their group when she heard him speak the words 'fairy tales'. Ezio however was completely ignorant of the looks being sent towards him as he continued his rant.

"_Padre_ is no _assassini_! He is a completely normal banker working for the Medici! There's just no way that he –"  
>"Ezio!"<br>"What Federico?"  
>"Our uncle is not lying, father truly is an <em>assassini…<em>and so are we."  
>"What?"<br>"Father has already taught us many skills of the trade, and you yourself are quite capable of many of them."  
>"Yes, well, um…Even if that were the case, the continued existence of the Templars cannot be true!"<p>

"…"

"Federico? Father?"

The awkward silence that ensued was thick, with both Federico and Giovanni doing their utmost to look anywhere and everywhere but Ezio. They couldn't tell him the lie that he so desperately wanted to hear…

"…I am afraid to say that your uncle is also right the Templars as well my son. They truly are still alive and well and causing havoc and mayhem in the world."

"…"

"We are also assigned from birth the responsibility of making sure that they never take things too far in their search for a peaceful world…"  
>"Why must they need watchers if what they wish is for a peaceful world? Surely that means that they will have nothing but the best interests of the world at heart?"<br>"You would think so, but that has not been the case. They wish for a peaceful world by bringing the minds of the world underneath their power, ruling the population by using force and control to ensure everlasting peace."  
>"But…that can't be!"<br>"Oh but it is, _nipote_, and they may well succeed in their goals if we don't keep them in check and having born as an Auditore you must also take part in this."  
>"But!"<br>"Enough! Listen to what I have to say before you make any more judgments Ezio and I shall listen to your complaints when I finish."

"…Yes _zio_ Mario."

And so Mario goes on in great detail about the history behind the Brotherhood and the Creed that the members follow, how it was begun so many centuries ago in the Holy Land, and how 4 centuries ago a great man named Altair Ibn La'Ahad had risen to power and revolutionized the group. It was because of his new methods and his sons that the brotherhood still survives to this day. Mario then went on in great detail about how the Templars have managed to go into hiding, climbing up the ladder of the Christian hierarchy in Rome and how they've managed to obtain so much power as to become the unofficial rulers of Europe while the Brotherhood lurked in the shadows trying to keep their powers in check. After listening to all of this Lightning could only shake her head in irritation. Ezio finally noticed their pinkette companion and wondered out loud.

"What's wrong Lightning? Do you not wish to fight any longer?"  
>"Why is that whenever I'm summoned to fight a war I always end up fighting fairy tales?"<br>"_Che_?"  
>"It's nothing. Of course I'm still fighting; I gave my word to a Goddess. I'm not about to back out now."<br>"A Goddess you say?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Who, pray tell, is this Goddess of whom you speak?"  
>"She calls herself Minerva, if this name means anything to you."<p>

Giovanni shared the brief look with his brother when they heard the name Minerva, which Maria and Lightning noticed but said nothing about.

"If I'm to fight as one of your hired swords however I have one stipulation."  
>"And that would be?"<br>"Any and all missions that Ezio undertakes I shall go with him, no exceptions."  
>"Why?"<br>"Minerva assigned me to become his bodyguard, and you do not fail a mission given by a Goddess if you want to live."

"…"

Giovanni and Mario shared another look between them, Giovanni's face grave and sad while Mario's was confounded and a little bewildered at the same time. Giovanni nodded at Mario, and with that one exchange a thousand words were communicated. With small sigh and a shake of his head Mario decided not to speak his thoughts about all of this and only nodded back before he turned to Lightning to give his acquiescence.

"I would dearly love to have you as an ally, Lady Lightning –"  
>"Not a lady, just Lightning."<br>"Very well then, Lightning, but that decision lies in my _nipote's_ hands, not mine. You should ask him."  
>"Ezio?"<br>"Why it would be my pleasure _bellisima_ to have you as a partner, in more ways than one."

With it he gave a lecherous wink at her direction and attempted to take her hand to kiss it, but she just bonked him on the head instead. Maria and Claudia gasped in surprise, while Federico chuckled behind Ezio with Giovanni and Mario watching in bemusement as Lightning proceeded to lecture him as though she hadn't just whacked him upside his head.

"I'll be your sparring partner and your ally in battle but if you want someone to warm your bed you'll have to hire out a whore for her services. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm tired of having to deal with your perversity so I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. Mario, wake me up when you're sending him out on the field later."

Federico's chuckles escalated into outright guffaws when Lightning finished her sentence with a steely glare and turning her back on Ezio before leaving the room in a huff. Even Giovanni and Mario started laughing after that, though Maria looked very offended while Claudia hides her giggles behind her hand as quietly as she could. With her red side-cape flaring impressively behind her Lightning closes the door with a bang and goes searching for a free bedroom to crash in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it took me so long to update guys, life got in the way. What do you think of the little scene there with the pigeon? I wanted an excuse to show off Lightning's sheer badassery, then I saw the weapons shop in Monteriggioni and this was born!

*I couldn't resist the pun her name, sorry guys.


	10. Side Story I

**Side Story I**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** Note:** Hi everybody! It's Kjrs again! Hey, so um, I know it's been awhile but I wanted to get you're opinion about something. This is one of many side stories I've written based on the same 'verse as my Eagle and Lightning story but I wanted to know if you guys want to keep reading these in the same story or if I should make a different file for them entirely for the site. If you'd be so kind as to vote on the new poll I'll post on my user and/or letting me know your opinion about the matter on a PM or review I would really appreciate it! Thank you everyone!

* * *

><p><span>I. Federico's flirtations, or how to piss off Lightning<span>

Lightning wasn't sure whether or not she was just irritated with Federico's constant attempts of flirting with her, or feeling downright murderous with all the unfortunately much more successful attempts of groping her ass. In her exasperation she just settled on bashing him upside his thrice-accursed skull with the buttress of her gunblade for every grope and punching him extremely hard on his arm for every inappropriate joke and come-on about finding out whether she's naturally a pinkette.

For some strange reason every time he rouses her ire a rather large and goofy smile on his face appears and he just will not stop, no matter how violently she reacts.

Even Ezio learned to stop flirting with her after that one time that she had almost scalped him with her blade after he made a very crude joke with Mario's mercenaries about being able to put her agility to better use in the bedroom, being stupid enough to be distracted while sparring with her in the ring.

When she even thinks about it all, in the back of her mind she wonders if she should be flattered by his attention and whether or not this means Federico is serious about his many declarations of love, but then she sees the brothers flirting with another woman (_read: prostitutes and whores_) and promptly dismisses the thought as pure folly. She then turns her thoughts to other far more practical and useful pursuits, such as a way to find more oil to clean her gunblade with or how she needs to find a way to find someone who can make bullets for her weapon.

In her one-tracked mindset she misses how Federico never touches the women he flirts with, or how every time he thinks no one notices he would always sneak a peek at her in the corner of his eyes, and she most definitely does not see that he tends to ignore all other women whenever she's so much as a foot away from him.

Maria however is not so blind, but she is also that much more worried. Lightning has more than proven herself to be quite capable of almost preternatural skill with her weapon as well as having blinding speed to match her uncanny agility but she also has shown that she is highly irritable, caustic and downright rude to those who she dislikes and manages to get any other reaction from her other than a chilly look or her putting physical as well as emotional distance between her and the irritant. Lightning may be a strong warrior in her own right, but she is most definitely would not make a good wife for her eldest son. Not that she would want to, but Federico is most certainly smitten with the girl.

Maria will need to speak with her husband about Federico's little crush on their new comrade before any of this gets too far, for all their sakes.


	11. Chapter 8

**Author`s Note:** Hi everyone! It`s Krjs again! I`m back from the Void! I`m sorry it took me so long to update, but I had just recently gotten a shiny new laptop after I graduated high school as a present from my parents. In no time I uploaded my ACII game on the computer, however it`s an HP computer so it`s not too great as a video game console sadly enough. I`ve been playing through the game, and much to my surprise I have now learnt that the DLC comes with the PC version of the game. Yay! As you can tell, I`m going to be playing this for a long while and hopefully will get more inspiration for the story from playing through the game. For now please take this new chapter as my apologies even though it's a bit talky. Sorry everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Main Scenario<strong>

**013.5**

**Chapter 8**

**Tifa meets Jupiter**

* * *

><p>Where Tifa meets Jupiter and he asks for her help in the hidden war.<p>

* * *

><p>Tifa can honestly say that even after everything that she's been through in the other world, there are still some ways to surprise her.<p>

One surefire way to do so is to raise her from the dead.

It's just…one minute she died fighting off a never ending hoard of manikins and now she's in some strange white world filled with writing and codes that she's not sure she understands but strangely recognizes in the back of her mind somewhere. The white world was empty of anyone other than her, and the whiteness. It was a bit scary, and yet also a little calming at the same time. It made her sad because of its reminiscent similarities of Order's Sanctuary, just with less water and a lot more…white. It was also a little boring, and made her wonder if there was some sort of way to leave the place, to find someone else to talk to, if nothing else.

"What…?"  
>"<em>Tifa Lockhart, I presume?<em>"  
>"Who's there?!"<p>

Out of reflex Tifa brought up her fists to her chest, legs widening in a steady ready stance and eyes roving the white expanse trying to find the mysterious voice and attempting to find out whether who spoke was a potential enemy or not. The voice proceeded to chuckle, his laughter echoing mechanically into the large area, as though he was laughing through a hidden microphone of some kind. The sound did little to comfort her however, and only made her all the more suspicious of the mysterious stranger, a stranger who, it seems, is watching her through a camera of some kind in some hidden room that's connected to this white dimension somehow.

Finally a flash of bright light appeared, and although Tifa put her hand up over her eyes she didn't take her eyes off the phenomenon, still too guarded about this place that she's found herself in. The light dimmed, only to reveal a man wearing long robes who sported long hair and had a headdress that spoke of ages past, and he had an aura of sheer power that reminded her of Cosmos' aura, although his felt less calm and more…charged, as though he had some kind of lightning spell in his arsenal that he can barely control. Though she's unclenched her fists, she's still in her ready stance, still as wary of this newcomer who has shown himself.

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, daughter of Nibelhiem. Well met._"  
>"Nibelhiem…Wait, you know where I came from? Who are you? Why am I here? How did I get here? Where are my friends?"<br>"_You have so many questions, child. Do allow this old one to catch his breath first before bombarding me with so many inquiries, hmm?_"

"…"

Tifa clenched her fists tight again, the wariness having changed to outright distrust of this man, whoever he may be.

"_Peace youngling. I shall answer all your questions, but put down your fists first. I have no intention of harming you._"  
>"And how do I know that I can trust you?"<br>"_You don't. However I am the only way you'll be able to leave this realm, is that not enough?_"  
>"You do? How? Tell me!"<br>"_Now, now, is that any way to speak to someone who wishes to help you?_"  
>"Tell me now before I crush your skull!"<br>"_Alright, I'll tell, but in return I must ask your assistance for some time._"  
>"You need help with something?"<br>"_Yes. Will you agree?_"  
>"Will you tell me how to get out of here if I don't?"<br>"_No._"  
>"I figured as much. *sigh* Fine, I'll help you out."<br>"_Thank you. I shall now tell you what I need your aid in. I can take you out of this realm, but I cannot take you back to the Closed World you had just left._"  
>"Closed World…You mean, the place that Cosmos and Chaos was fighting over?"<br>"_Yes, that world is closed to us. There are no pathways in and out of that realm other than the Interdimensional Rift, and believe me when I say that the Rift should best be avoided if you wish to keep your life._"  
>"I can believe that."<br>"_I had thought you might, seeing as you had just died fighting off some of the dwellers of the Rift._"  
>"Dwellers of the Rift…Wait; the manikins were from the Interdimensional Rift?"<br>"_Strictly speaking they were __banished __into the Interdimensional Rift; however after their banishment they've made the Rift their home and so are known as the Dwellers of the Rift to those of us who have knowledge of their existence._"  
>"Really."<br>"_Yes, but I digress. I believe I was informing you of your new mission?_"  
>"Yes you were."<br>"_I apologize; I am easily sidetracked in conversations. Now where was I…Oh yes I remember now, I shall send you to a new world where some of my blessed descendants dwell, to a floating city. I shall give you the knowledge that you will need to live in this realm, such as their language and the culture that you will live in. You are to search for one named Antonio de Magianis, join his band of thieves and wait there for the Prophet, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. My wife Minerva has sent her own champion with him, one that I believe you know by the name Lightning. Go with them when they come. They shall need your strong arm more than the thieves ever would._"  
>"How will I know who's who?"<br>"_They shall introduce themselves to you._"  
>"Is there anything else you think I should know before you send me to this floating city of yours?"<br>"_I cannot allow you to bring your Materia with you. There are no Lifestream there for it to work._"  
>"Hmph. I knew it sounded too easy. Fine, you can have them. What else?"<br>"_Be careful who you show your fighting abilities to, there are those who would use you to dastardly ends, and I'm sure you have to wish to turn into another tool of war._"  
>"You got that right. Alright, I'll be careful about showing off. Is that all?"<br>"_Yes. Are you ready?_"  
>"I am. Let's do this!"<br>"_You have my eternal gratitude for this, daughter of Nibelhiem. May your strikes ring true and your battles ever triumphant._"

Tifa only smirks at Jupiter as her response to his farewell before she was engulfed by a pillar of white light. Jupiter's husky laughter rang in her ears as she disappeared from the white dimension and even while she fights off the goons who decided it would be a good idea to grab her breasts.


	12. Chapter 9

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 9**

**Antonio recruits Tifa**

Rosa has seen a lot of things when she's joined Antonio's little band of thieves in Venezia, many of which other people would never have believed possible, some of which she's not too sure should have been able to happen in the first place, but this is the first time she's seen a woman who's able to take down a group of guards with nothing but her bare fists. It's rather entertaining to watch, if she's perfectly honest with herself. She always knew that the guards were useless weaklings, but this defies everything she's ever thought that the guards weren't capable of.

In fact, by the looks of it some of the guards are holding their sides, coughing out blood, some of them look like the bones of their arms have pierced through their skin, while others are lying out cold on a wall with a large impact crater on it with a human shaped impression on it. The few guards still standing looked like they were about to run away or had pissed their tights in fear, holding their weapons in shaking hands with overwhelmed and fearful expressions on their faces. The brave ones who are standing their ground and fighting the woman were all too slow and all ended up with large bruises on their skin, while those few who wore full body armor had noticeable dents on them. The brave ones were also more likely to be used as a makeshift club by the woman for her to beat the other guards with, and while she never liked the louts she can't help but find it hilarious seeing a grown man being thrown around like a rag doll by a woman who seems to be rather slim and small in comparison to the human weapon she wields.

The woman has a rather intimidating look on her face, a look of deep concentration and intense determination to survive, one that spoke volumes about how much experience she must already have fighting in a battlefield, or possibly even in a war. It scared Rosa more than if she had a bloodthirsty smile on her face, because it means that although she's perfectly capable of killing people she finds no pleasure in it, and so means that she's only managed to become so strong through countless trials and tribulations, not because she enjoys it. It also means that she can become even stronger, and for all Rosa knows, she might even be holding back in this fight…

The most astounding part in all of this is that the woman herself doesn't even look like she's broken a sweat nor did she looked like she had gotten any kind of wound from the fight!

"Hmph. What a puttana. She's showing so much skin! Even Teodora and her girls cover more skin than she does!"  
>"I personally rather like her choice in clothes. It's very…alluring."<br>"You would, Antonio pervertito."  
>"Argh!"<p>

It was also the first time she's ever had to duck under a fully armored guard thrown over her head by a woman who looks like she's almost a head shorter than the man. Antonio, the bastardo, only needed to just tilt his head to the side to avoid the man-turned-flying-projectile with a small smirk on his face.

"Do you think we should help her?"  
>"What for? She's certainly not in any danger of getting defeated."<br>"Well yes, that's true, but if we don't interfere that archer up at that rooftop might kill her."  
>"Merda!"<p>

Rosa followed Antonio's outstretched hand to the stray archer who was staring down at the fight while bringing out an arrow from his quiver. Before the archer could even notch his arrow though the woman turned to him, pinpointing his position with scary accuracy, before she did something completely staggering by _throwing a brute guard_ she's fighting with _at the archer from 15 meters down on the ground_! Rosa can hear Antonio's whistle of appreciation as they watched the archer fall on the roof shingles underneath the militiaman that was thrown at him, taking careful note that the woman has used this as a distraction to nimbly and quickly take down two more of the guards surrounding her while bringing down another as they watched.

"It seems we don't need to assist her after all."  
>"It also seems like she's finished fighting."<p>

As they watched the woman knock out another guard by literally crushing his skull like an overripe grape, helmet and all, the rest of the militia screamed like little girls before running away as fast as their skinny little legs can carry them; dropping their weapons and making themselves look like complete fools in the process. When she was sure all of the guards had been taken care of the woman gave a sigh of relief before she turned to stare straight into their eyes and speaking to them.

"I know you're there. Why don't you show yourself before I drag you out here?"  
>"Looks like we've been caught Rosa."<p>

Antonio came out of the shadows to introduce himself to the woman. Rosa could only shake her head in exasperation before following right behind him. Antonio can be called many things, but cowardly certainly isn't one of them. Still, a little caution wouldn't be remiss, especially against someone like her… The man had just seen with his own two eyes this woman beat men up more than twice her size with nothing but her bare arms and he's now walking up to her as though they were close friends. One of these days Antonio will walk into his death because of all the risks he takes, Rosa thinks while following right behind him in his shadow while keeping a distrusting eye on the newcomer, who she's still wary of.

"You have impressive fighting skills. Tell me, who trained you?"  
>"…I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."<br>"Oh? And why is that?"  
>"I don't remember much other than my name."<br>"…That's tragic."

Antonio looked away; feeling a little awkward about what he had just brought up, Tifa just stared at them, though her eyes were suspiciously damp while Rosa just tsked at the sideline at Antonio's lack of manners. It was times like this that Rosa always wonders how Antonio managed to live for so long and be a leader for a thieves' guild when he can be such a tactless fool. Finally Antonio gathered up his courage again and spoke once more.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Antonio de Magianis and this fine woman with me is Rosa."  
>"Just Rosa is fine, thanks."<br>"Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa Lockhart."  
>"You have a strange name."<br>"Indeed. Are you a foreigner?"  
>"…You could say that."<br>"Well, foreigner or not we could certainly use your skills. Would you be so kind as to come with us?"  
>"To where?"<br>"To our guild, that is, if you want."  
>"Sure, I'd be glad to, but only if you have some food or drink for me there. I'm famished from all the fighting."<br>"Of course!"  
>"Excuse us a minute, would you Tifa? I need to speak with Antonio for a moment."<br>"All right."

Rosa dragged Antonio off a few meters away from Tifa, who watched on with a bemused look on her face as she noted Rosa's irritated facial expression and Antonio's long suffering sigh. Once Rosa was sure they were far away enough from earshot she let out exactly what she thinks of Antonio's proposition.

"What is wrong with you? Pazzo bastardo!"  
>"Why? What did I do?"<br>"Why are you inviting this puttana to our guild?! She could bring down the buildings on our heads!"  
>"Yes, but that same strength could be an asset to our guild if we can get her to agree to be one of us."<br>"Why on earth would she want to be a thief? She could just beat someone bloody for their florins! She'd be better off becoming one of the guards to some unscrupulous merchant who would pay her for her services."  
>"If a merchant were to pay her for any type of service, I doubt it would be to become their bodyguard."<br>"And that's another thing! Why should she be a part of our guild when she'd fit in so much better with Teodora's girls anyway? She certainly already looks the part!"  
>"Someone with her strength will most likely intimidate any customers she'd manage to get, and I'm quite sure that Teodora doesn't want one of her girls to kill her clients. If she became one of ours however she can take out the guards while the others go out and steal from the nobles."<br>"Are you certain about this decision Antonio? This will most likely bring up a lot of objections from the others in the guild. Some of them may choose to leave the guild for this, you know that."  
>"I do know, thank you for your concern Rosa…"<p>

"You know if you didn't trust me you can just tell me so instead of whispering behind my back."

"Gah!"

Rosa quite literally jumped when she heard Tifa's voice behind her, scared completely out of her wits by the surprise. Antonio was just as shocked, if his wide eyes and opened mouth was any indication though his eyes were strangely rather amused as well. Tifa herself looked she wanted to laugh at Rosa's reaction but decided it would be rude to laugh at her face so just gave the two of them a rather large grin instead.

"What…How did you get up here? We're on the rooftops and had left you down on the street!"

Tifa silently pointed to the side of the wall with the rather large grin widening ever so slightly, where a ladder was conveniently situated only a few feet away from where Rosa and Antonio were speaking. It was obvious that Tifa found all of this extremely entertaining, and the smile on her face made her look all the more attractive. Rosa looked crossed that she hadn't considered that when looking to get away from the stranger. Antonio however was very much amused though wisely said nothing about it. He instead decided to just enjoy watching Tifa's face light up with her charming smile…and how beautiful her legs looks when she cocks her hips to the side like that…

"So, does this mean you don't want me in your group?"

"No! I mean, don't worry about Rosa, she's just worried about how the rest of the guild will react when they learn of you. My offer still stands, Lady -"  
>"You can just call me Tifa."<br>"I apologize, Tifa. I would still be honored to have you join our guild, that is, if you wish to."  
>"All right, sure I'll join."<br>"That's good to hear. Now come, I believe I was going to show you the way to the guild?"  
>"Lead on Antonio."<br>"Well then Rosa, are you not coming as well?"

Rosa could only sigh in defeat before nodding as she followed behind Antonio and Tifa as he led her to their guild in the San Polo district. She still has many misgivings about this Lockhart girl but if Antonio believes that she will be an asset to the guild who is she to question the guild master's decisions?


	13. Chapter 10

**Main Scenario**

**013.5**

**Chapter 10**

**Mario interrogates Lightning**

Giovanni walked into Mario's study alone, having just left his wife upstairs in his room after comforting her about what the guards had attempted to do with her on the eve of his arrest, walking so that his feet stomped loudly and an indignant look on his face as he prepared to confront his brother about his actions from before. He walked into Mario speaking with three other men in hushed tones and secretive gestures, one of the other men looking like one of the many mercenaries that Mario had in his employ who apparently was one of the more affluent men since he can apparently afford greaves and chest guards made from Germany. These details were categorized into the back of his mind though as Giovanni spoke to make his presence known.

"Mario, I need to speak with you."  
>"Ah! Giovanni, come in, I was just talking about you. Don't mind my men; they were just about to leave."<br>"Will that be all messere?"  
>"Yes, and make sure that the others know their orders, this is a very delicate operation and we cannot afford any mistakes."<br>"You can count on me."  
>"I'll see you in three weeks' time. Report any problems and your progress then."<br>"Understood."

Giovanni moved out of the doorway as the mercenary left the room, walking closer to his older brother with a determined look on his face. Mario had a feeling he knew what his little brother wanted to speak to him about, and internally sighed as Giovanni started his tirade.

"Mario, was it really so necessary to tell my children the whole history of the Brotherhood yesternight? Our Creed has a long history, and not one that is typically told in one sitting, never mind only a few hours. My family was tired and needed to rest, and yet you insist on telling them everything about the Brotherhood then and there. Why could you not wait? Was it really so important that they knew so much? They're so young, they don't –"  
>"They are not so much younger than we were when we had been inducted into the Brotherhood. Although they may not be as well trained as we were in their age. What exactly have you been teaching them all this time Giovanni?"<br>"I have been teaching them mathematics, arithmetic, history, politics as well as how to use a sword, how to ride a horse and how to overcome any obstacle and building that may get in their way. I've been teaching them the basics, naturally. What else did you expect them to learn Mario?"  
>"I expected them to learn how to wield a sword properly, how to handle themselves in combat and to know how to defend themselves from attackers coming from all sides Giovanni. The basics will not allow them to survive in this world that we live in, as you well know brother."<p>

Giovanni stopped in the middle of opening his mouth and closed his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water trying to breathe, but not a single word came out. When he snapped his mouth close the final time his facial expression changed from angry to guilty with the smallest twitch of his cheeks. A nervous smile slips on his face, one that shares a rather startling similarity to the look on his sons' face whenever he's been caught sleeping with another Florentine woman again.

"You're right of course. You've always had a better head for the leadership role than I. To be honest, I…am afraid to teach them more than the basics. Federico is very advanced in his warrior's training, however he also has a jester's sense of humor and isn't exactly dependable. He may become a good assassin, but it's more likely he'd make a better acrobat in a circus. As for Ezio, he's a natural with athletics and a good fighter as well but he's easily distracted by the fairer sex and also has a bit of a soft side for women in distress, which will most likely be used against him by our enemies. I'm not sure if either of my sons will be good material for the Brotherhood Mario."  
>"You're right, those are some glaring problems. However I'm sure that we can work around that. After all, you've managed to turn out well enough did you not?"<br>"And what about you, _ubriacone_? You weren't exactly considered _mentore_ material when you were young were you?"

Giovanni and Mario shared a grin before they both started laughing uproariously, with their arms around each other's shoulders and looking like the perfect picture of a happy family reunion. It was this that Lightning had walked into, and though she felt a slight twinge of regret of not being able to allow them their time to catch up she coughed lightly to gain their attention. Both brothers looked up when they heard her, and Lightning had the strangest feeling that Giovanni already knew that she had been at the door the whole time when she saw the knowing look in his eyes as he made eye contact with her, but she decided to ignore the feeling and started talking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Claudia isn't too happy about having to stay here and she's making a bit of a ruckus outside. The men are all finding it quite hilarious but I frankly can't deal with so much noise. If you wouldn't mind Giovanni can you please do something about her?"  
>"…I knew that Claudia wouldn't take to the change so easily, but I had hoped that she would wait until tomorrow for a temper tantrum. I shall be right there, thank you Lightning."<br>"Not a problem. I'll see you later then."

Giovanni patted his brother's shoulder and tilted his head over at Lightning before he left, conveying what he couldn't say in words loud and clear. With that signal he was able to call to Lighting just before she could stomp off into the room that she had commandeered as hers.

"Lightning! I'd like a moment of your time, please."

Lightning's footsteps abruptly stopped, and though she didn't turn to face him she did twist her head enough to make eye contact with him as he kept speaking.

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions about yourself and how you've come to assist my brother in his escape from the gallows."  
>"Fire away, but I'm warning you now I reserve the right to not answer any questions I feel uncomfortable answering."<br>"A fair enough condition, but in that case I also reserve the right to be able to ask another question to replace the one you won't answer."  
>"Tit for tat hmm? Okay then, I'll play it your way."<p>

Mario couldn't help noticing that once the conversation started turning towards the questions and conditions Lightning unconsciously put her hands in her front in an almost defensive position, the left hand wrapped around the right arm and vice versa, her hip cocked slightly to her left and she would only look at him sideways as though she almost expected him to attack her at any moment. It said a lot about her as a person and a warrior when she decided not to immediately unsheathe her sword when she knew that the questions could become personal and the type of control she exerts over herself, which is very different compared to a number of people he could name. Her way of speaking was also something that really stood out, she spoke in a very informal way, her demeanor was cool almost to the point of rudeness, her voice is surprisingly deep for a woman, she's very direct with her words and used colloquiums that Mario had never heard of before with such ease that he wondered exactly where she came from that she learnt to speak in such a way, and where exactly she had gotten that strange weapon that she wields with such efficiency and skill.

Lightning meanwhile notes that Mario always moves his hands around when he speaks with an ever present smile on his face projecting an aura of friendliness and calm, though the white eye was slightly disconcerting. He had a rather loud voice, one that echoes when he speaks in his normal speaking tone and apparently makes hanging pictures on the wall shake when he laughs uproariously like he was doing with Giovanni a few moments earlier. He wears the cloak and the tight pants that so many men in this strange place wear, a red tunic with a brown undershirt, dark brown boots and gloves and a white ruff around his neck that looked like it could suffocate him if someone pulled on it hard enough. Though he seems to be a nice enough man she knows better than to judge by appearances, she saw how proficient he was with a sword out there and will be on her guard against a dangerous opponent like him.

"My first question would be is Lightning truly your name?"  
>"No, but I'm not answering to anything else."<br>"Secondly, where did you get that weapon of yours?"  
>"This weapon is a gunblade, and as for where I had gotten it… Well, let's just say it's not a place you'll be able to visit any time soon."<br>"That's a very mysterious answer."  
>"You wouldn't believe the truth even if I told it to you."<br>"Is that right…? Hmm… Well, that's a question you haven't answered so let me ask another. Why did you help my brother and his son escape the gallows?"  
>"I've been assigned as Ezio's bodyguard by Minerva and to assist Ezio in whatever capacity I am capable of. He said that his family was about to be killed because they were wrongly accused of a crime they didn't want to commit so I saved them for him."<br>"That goes above and beyond the duty of a bodyguard. Not that I'm not thankful that you saved my brother's life, but why go so far for him?"  
>"I…know how it feels to be powerless. I didn't want him to go through what I have."<p>

Now that Lightning really thought about it, what she had done was far above the duties of a typical bodyguard. But when she saw the distraught expression on his face and he had said that his family was about to die because of something out of his control it just…it _resonated_ with something inside of her. She didn't question her instinct of raising her gunblade and helping him, her instincts had certainly never lead her wrong before but she's not exactly well known for being the altruistic type either. What she had done that day was out of the norm for her, and yet it felt so right. She didn't regret what she had done, no never that, however it was a little strange for her to act so out of character.

Mario saw the look on her face, and knew that she was contemplating something. By the looks of it she was deep in her thoughts and so decided that his impromptu interrogation was done for now.

"Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions Lightning. If you should need anything please feel free to ask and I'll see if I can provide it for you."  
>"It's okay; I would have done the same thing. I'll be going then."<p>

Mario watched Lightning leave, and wondered whether it was truly so wise to allow someone like her free reign in the Auditore's ancestral home but knew that it would have been rude to thank the savior of his brother's life with an assassination attempt so he allowed her to leave. She was suspicious, no doubt about it, but it seems that for now that she's a potential ally to the cause so he'll let her live.


End file.
